My favorite Red Head
by AlexandriaBelle123
Summary: The story of how hard they Tried. My very first fic xD Laven, BoyxBoy, Dont read if you dont like that kinda stuff. Read and Review 3


"Lavi get back here!" I called after my best friend who was currently running away from me with Timcanpy hostage.

"No way we're leaving for our mission tonight Beansprout!" Lavi stopped running and shoved Tim down his pants. "Want to get him now? There's no way chef will let you go without Tim and since it's your birthday AND Christmas, I'm not letting you have him!" Lavi smirked. "Now you can accept the fact that's there's no way we're leaving tonight or I can start running again, your pick." Still smirking, Lavi Walk closer to me till his face was inches away from mine. _fuck fuck fuck! I'm blushing._ I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I could see Tim flying around and Lavi started blushing too. I bent down to face the front of his pants. "Hey Timcanpy, I bet Lavi needs someone to cuddle with. Why don't you give him a big ol'hug" I smirk evilly up at Lavi.

"No. Don't. TIMCANPY STOP!" Lavi quickly grabbed the golem for his pants and dropped him to the ground. "ALLEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"So I could leave." I smiled at the Beautiful red head and grabbed Tim. "Chef wants us gone by 2am so we have all day anyway." I walk into my room, leaving a still blushing Lavi in the hall. I checked the clock and its only 7am. Damn Lavi! Why the hell did he make me blush so much? I should have known he wasn't going to kiss me. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. I'm not even sure the boy is even gay. Does he even know I am? Most likely not considering only Lenalee knows that, and she swore she wouldn't tell. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Packing! So just come in." I respond.

"Hey Allen, Do you know if Lavi is coming to my party?" The Always smiling Lenalee walked in holding what I guess is a guest list.

"Think so. I am." I pull down my suit case and stuff two dress shirts and some pants in then I closed it up and look at the navy haired girl

"'Kay. Great can't wait to see you there." The girl leaves me with a big smile.

I shook my head and got back to packing.

*later*

I walked in to the dining hall ten minutes before the party started. Lenalee was marching around barking orders. "Allen, put these in the absolute center of each table!" She hand me a huge stack of Chocolate fountains shaped as snowmen. "Then turn them on and DON'T EAT ANYTHING!" I chuckled and promised not to touch the food.

"Hey there Beansprout!" Lavi walked in carrying a bunch of presents. "Mind helping me out? I don't know where Lena wants these so can you lead me to 'em?" Lavi Was slightly dress up in Christmas where. I stood there in my normal attire. A dress shirt, vest, black pants and a little red ribbon tied neatly around my neck. There he stood, the boy who made my heart stop with a single look. The red head smiled and look at me. "Oh and happy birthday beansprout!"

"My name's Allen!" I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname. "And it's over there." I bet I looked like an idiot. I knew I was blushing like crazy. So I just got back to decorating the tables like Lenalee had asked without looking at the adorable boy.

By the time the party rolled around everybody was in the dining hall. Including Timcanpy who Lavi was clearly avoiding. Lenalee was cuddling up to kanda (her boyfriend, and another exorcist.) kanda was clearly enjoying it even though he wasn't smiling, but he never is. Miranda and krory where sucking face near one of the chocolate fountains. I felt a taller person, (but let's face it that isn't taller than Me.) hug me around the waist. The lights dim and Lenalee comes out hold a cake, lit with 17 candles. I hear a familiar voice whisper the lyrics of Happy Birthday in my ear. I looked up at the red head boy, who was smirking.

"Blow out the candles Allen!" Lenalee, my first real friend at the black order, smiled and put the cake close to my face so I could blow out the candles. Once I did I felt Lavi kiss my ear. I my face might as well been on fire. I felt the heat from my blush and I pulled away quickly. "What you did you wish for beansprout?" she asked still smiling once the lights came back on.

Truly I didn't wish but as soon as she said something I thought about what I would have wished for. But the only thing that had come to my mind was...well...Lavi... "I'll never tell!" I laughed.

"boys?" Komui looked at me and Lavi, who was now standing hands beside is head. "Are you both packed and ready to leave? The boat will take off by 2:30 with or without you." I sigh in relief because I thought he was gonna ask us if we were in a relationship I nod and smile.

"Yup. Ready when he is." I smile at the chef and looked at Lavi.

"I was ready yesterday; I just didn't want to miss my little beansprouts birthday party." He smiled at Komui and then smirked at me.

"Good. Be safe on your journey. Bookman will be with you so be nice Lavi. We don't need to lose and exorcist." he wrote something down on his clip board and walked off.

"Well ima go eat your cake. Wanna come with?" he held his hand out and I walked past him. ya know , playin hard to get.

" I get the first piece!" When I get to Lenalee she has a me-sized slice of cake set out. I take it, my thanks, and take my cake to an empty table with Timcanpy right next to me. "Ready to go on a mission bud? Well I know you can't really answer me but still nice to talk to someone. There's no way you-know-who-likes me right? I mean I hope so. Maybe he does. I mean I don't even think he's gay. Well I get to spend a week with him or so. And Bookman most likely won't bother us too much. So that's good I guess. I'm just so scared to tell him anything, scared of rejection. I'm just lost. Ugh. Oh uhmm hey Lavi!"

"Hey there beansprout. Talking to yourself again?" He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh hey there Timcanpy." glare.

"No. And I won't talk to you unless you call me by my name!"

"Ya just did." smirk

Glare

Smirk

Glare

"Ok I'm sorry Allen. Happy?"

"Very! So it's ten, we might need to start say bye and stuff."

"Told Lenalee bye couple seconds ago, kanda doesn't give a shit, krory and Miranda both are too busy sucking face, Bookman's coming with us-"

"'Kay I got it, geez." I smile "So where are we going?"

"Australia. There have been some reports from multiple finders about a small village in the east. And something about a floating chicken? I don't really know, ask Bookman."

"Sounds fun. We haven't really been on a mission just me and you in a while..."

"Yeah! Me and you, "chuckle. "Hanging as," chuckle. "Friends." He, well I think he blushed, and looked down.

"Whatcha mean by that rabbit?" I. Was confused.

"Oh nothing! I'm gonna head up stairs and make sure I have everything packed up." He gave me a friendly? Hug and ran out of the dining hall.

"Oooh Timcanpy I'm so confused."


End file.
